Bad Girl and Bad Boy
by Firemimi202
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are both alike, they are delinquents, have Summer School, and many other things. Will the two become best friends or lovers?
1. Similar Personality

**Chapter 1: Similar Personality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>It was summer time in a peaceful small town; the population was about fifty thousand people. Usually in the summer, kids are slacking off and hanging out with their friends or family, and also school is not in session. For most kids at least, a girl named, Lucy Heartfilia was a complete delinquent. She damaged school property, stole kid's lunch money, missed school for almost the whole year, flunked the exams, and many other things that caused her to have Summer School. She was like this because her dad never paid attention to her, ever since her mother died. Not to mention that she has no friends at all, not knowing what real love was.<p>

Lucy was walking to school. She was wearing, a gray t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. Her blonde hair was tied in ponytail, and she had big brown eyes. She wished that she didn't have to go at all. She would rather go ahead and drop out already. The problem though is that if she were to do that, then she was going to be homeless when she is older, since her dad won't be nice enough to let her stay at home.

While walking, she bumped into a pink hair kid, who was running in the same direction. She fell down to the ground and immediately grabbed the kid by the shoulder.

"Pinky, watch where you are going!" she yelled at the boy. The boy turned around and he just smirked at her.

"I'm guessing you have Summer School too, huh?" asked the boy. Lucy was ticked off by his comment and kicked him in the face.

The pink hair boy laughed. "You're pretty good at fighting," the boy made an evil grin.

Lucy smiled and was intrigued by the pink haired boy. "What is your name?" the boy made a wide smile.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," he greeted himself to Lucy.

Natsu was a delinquent, just like Lucy. His parents got killed in a car crash, so he had to live with his grandpa, Igneel. One day he randomly disappeared, leaving Natsu alone. He had no morals since his grandpa left; he destroyed city property and also ditched School. Natsu even got arrested one time, for getting in a fight with a Police Officer. He had pink spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Hey, how about we walk to school with each other?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I accept your request," Lucy replied.

The two walked up to front door of the school. At the same time, Lucy and Natsu both, kicked the door opened, the other teens that were in Summer School looked at them in disgust.

"Hey delinquents, watch where you put your disgusting feet!" yelled one kid.

Lucy and Natsu simply ignored the kid and marched into their class. Their teacher was, Jura. His head looked like a potato and he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue stripes and brown shorts.

"Welcome to class kids!" Jura greeted them kindly.

"We are _so_ happy to be here," Lucy said sarcastically. Jura rolled his eyes and the two of them took their seats. Lucy sat in the back, while Natsu sat in the front.

In the front, the two other guys were right next to Natsu. Their names were Gajeel and Gray. Gajeel had red eyes and long messy black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt and white cargo pants with black boots. Gray was wearing no shirt and had green pants on with brown shoes. His hair was black and spiky, and his eyes were dark blue. The two got in summer school for failing their classes.

Natsu never really liked the two of them, so instead of greeting them, he just gave them a death glare. Gajeel smirked and Gray returned the death glare.

"Well, if it isn't Natsu?" Gajeel said playfully. Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gajeel. Gajeel just laughed and was enjoying Natsu getting mad.

In the back there were two other girls right next to Lucy. Their names were Cana and Juvia. Cana had brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top and brown pants with black sandals. Juvia had short blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts with black boots. Cana got in Summer School for slacking off, while Juvia got in Summer School for constantly looking at Gray.

Lucy didn't know the two well, so she gave them a try.

"Hey, my name is Lucy," Lucy said with an evil smile.

Cana smiled back. "Nice name, my name is Cana!" Cana then shakes Lucy's hand.

Juvia ignored Lucy and was looking at Gray, day dreaming about him.

* * *

><p>School was finally out of session. Lucy got up from her seat and walked out of the School, <em>alone<em>. Her home was far away, so it was going to be a long time to get there. It was no problem for her, since no boys were attracted to her and she was pretty good at karate, except for one man. She wasn't paying attention what was right behind her. She couldn't hear anything because she was listening to her iPod and was into it. The man right behind her was in his thirties and had a knife in his hand.

Suddenly, Lucy felt someone breathing on her. She turned around and saw a man with a knife.

"Come here little girl," said the man. Lucy gasped; she was never in this situation before. The man became impatient and grabbed Lucy by the hair.

"Let go of me you creep!" Lucy yelled furiously. The man didn't listen to her and had enough, he was about to swing his knife at her. Lucy screamed for someone to save her.

Natsu then come out of nowhere, and punched the man in the face. The man fell down to the ground and some of Lucy's blonde hair flew into the air. The police immediately came and arrested the man.

Lucy looked at Natsu. "Thank you for saving me….."

"No problem, you are my friend after all." Lucy was in shock, she _never_ had a friend before.

"Really, I'm your friend?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"Yes, you are the only person who has a similar personality to me," Natsu said with a huge smile.

Lucy made a wide grin. "You're not bad."

"Thanks, how about we hang out?" Natsu offered. Lucy shook her head yes and the two walked away from the scene.


	2. Hanging Out

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were at the front of an Ice Cream Shop. Natsu made a wide grin and Lucy snickered.<p>

"Are you ready to get some Ice Cream?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I was born for this!" Natsu replied back.

The two kicked down the door, once again, and everyone was looking at them. A girl with long silver hair and big blues eyes went up to the two.

"Hello and welcome to the best Ice Cream Shop alive! My name is Mirajane Strauss and I will be serving you for some cold and delicious Ice Cream," Mirajane made a warm smile.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and then smiled.

"I would like to have strawberry ice cream," said Natsu.

"And I want vanilla ice cream!" Lucy yelled loudly.

"Okay, you two go find a table to wait at." Mirajane then left and the two delinquents were trying to find a table.

Lucy spotted at an _almost_ empty table; a girl was already sitting there. She had blue hair and was wearing red glasses. Lucy slowly went up to the table and yanked a chair to sit in. The blue hair girl jumped from her seat and looked directly at Lucy straight in the eye.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The blue girl haired asked in an annoyed voice.

"My name is Lucy, do you have a problem?" Lucy replied harshly.

"Umm, no…I'm actually glad that someone took the guts to sit next to me." The blue haired girl's face looked happy.

With a change of heart, Lucy made a warm smile. "What is your name?"

"My name is Levy McGarden," Levy replied happily.

"So how come nobody wants to be with you?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

"People think I'm a geek and I have no life….." Levy started to formed tears in her hazel eyes, hidden by her glasses, and Lucy felt bad for her.

* * *

><p>Later, Lucy and Natsu were done eating their Ice Cream and headed out the store.<p>

Natsu rubbed his chin. "Hey Lucy, do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure, _but _do not try to do anything funny while I'm at your house!" Lucy said in a defensive voice.

Natsu chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm not that type of guy."

The two were finally at Natsu's house and they entered in.

Lucy was surprised; the house was very small and looked like a bomb exploded. Under a white t-shirt, a _cat _bounced up and ran over to Natsu. Lucy couldn't believe it, the cat was blue, it can talk, and it can fly!

"Lucy, meet my awesome kitty, Happy!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

Lucy just stood there dumbfounded, with her mouth hanging open.

"Aye, nice to meet you Lucy," Happy made the first move and walked up to Lucy. He flew up in the air and bounced into her arms. He snuggled against her and Lucy blushed.

Then something struck Lucy. "Hey, you can't just start snuggling me!" Lucy snapped at Happy, but he just simply ignored her. Natsu laughed and laid a sleeping bag out.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused face. "Why do you have a sleeping bag out on the ground?"

"Because it's getting dark and I don't want another creep to jump you," Natsu protested back at Lucy.

She smiled, he was like a mother to her, and was the _only_ person who cared about her.

"Aye Lucy, can I sleep with you?" Happy asked with his big black eyes shining at her.

"Sure Happy, but don't barf or poop on me!" Lucy said strictly.

"Don't worry Lucy; I'm not that type of cat!" Happy said with a firm voice.

Natsu and Lucy finally fell asleep in their sleeping bags. Everything was quiet and calm, but too bad Happy broke his promise and accidentally barfed on Lucy's sleeping bag. Lucy felt the barf and immediately woke up.

"Happy, you broke our promise!" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Lucy, I ate _a lot_ of fish earlier," Happy made a terrible excuse.

The two woke up from their slumber and smiled, it's _**Saturday**_! Lucy got ready for a new day and so did Natsu. He threw on a red t-shirt and jeans, while Lucy was wearing a black jacket and shorts.

Happy woke up too and walked over to Lucy. "Aye, what are we going to do today?"

Lucy sat down right in front of Happy and patted him on the head. "We are going to do a _very_ bad thing today."

Happy eyes sparkled. "What evil thing are we going to do?"

Natsu made an evil smirk. "We are going to spray paint some walls."

The three arrived to a Dark Alley and got _pink _spray paint out.

Lucy sprayed on the wall saying, "If you are part of a gang and reading this I have an important message to give you. _Gangs suck and get a life_!"

Natsu sprayed paint on the wall and made a dragon, while Happy made a cat picture. The three went too far and eventually sprayed paint everywhere.

"We better go home before the police catch us," Natsu told the two and they agreed.

The three started to run away, but someone was right in front of them. Not the police, but a gang! Natsu froze, Lucy started to sweat, and Happy just smiled.

"Aye, we are in big trouble!"


	3. The Fairy Tail Gang

**AN: **_**Hello, it's been a long time since I have updated. But here is finally chapter 3.**_

**Chapter 3: "The Fairy Tail Gang"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were surrounded by a large amount of people.<p>

The leader of the gang went up to the two, and made an evil smile. He had light brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a yellow headband over his forehead, and a green tank top. Underneath, he was wearing white jeans and gray sandals.

He grabbed Natsu by the sleeve, and chuckled. "What do you think you're doing brat?" with psychotic eyes.

"What is it to ya?" Natsu asked full of confidence, but he had picked the wrong fight.

"You little brat, I'll teach you a lesson!" he was about to punch Natsu in the guts, until suddenly someone captured his fist.

Everyone paused, and the gang directed their eyes towards the person, Natsu looked annoyed and Lucy had a delightful smile. It was none other than Gajeel!

"Gee-hee, I may not like that Natsu brat, but I hate you even more!" Gajeel punched him in the face.

The Gang Leader got up, with a ticked off face. "Come on gang! Let's attack them!"

The gang got their fists ready for battle, and then charged into the four. Gajeel chuckled to himself.

"I thought you would do that!" Gajeel then made a loud whistle, and suddenly, more people came to the rescue.

Natsu and Lucy were in shock, when they saw Cana, Mirajane, Gray, and Juvia came out of nowhere. They couldn't believe their schoolmates were part of this type of world. What they couldn't believe the most was that the sweet, lovable, Ice-Cream girl, Mirajane was part of this mess. She couldn't even hurt a fly!

Gajeel then turned his head towards them. "Get out of here! The Fairy Tail Gang has got this fight!"

Natsu chuckled to himself. "What makes you think that I will do that?"

Lucy was then the one to chuckle. "I agree!"

Gajeel sighed. "Fine, then help us out."

"Got it, we will defiantly help you out!" Lucy replied.

Natsu and Lucy then charged into battle.

Natsu punched a blonde haired man in the face, and he fell straight down to the floor. Lucy went over to a blonde haired chick, grabbed her by the hand, and twisted her hand around, as the woman screamed in pain, while Lucy was enjoying it. The woman then fell straight down to the ground, and tried to crawl up to Lucy. She was about to grab her leg, until Mirajane came into the scene and kicked the woman in the face. The woman was then un-conscious, and Lucy was amazed.

"I didn't know you have it in you Mira!" Lucy complimented her.

Mirajane chuckled. "Thank you!"

In the middle of the area, Gray and Juvia were surrounded by the Gang. Juvia got an umbrella out, and started to whack some men with it, while Gray flipped some other men to the ground. In another area, Gajeel and Cana were cornered by a bunch of them. Gajeel grabbed pieces of iron from his pocket, and threw it at their eyes. They all fell down to the ground, covering their eyes, and screaming in pain. Then Cana went over to them, and spilled hot water on all of them. They screamed in even more pain, and ran away.

The Gang Leader started to get furious. "You little brats, I'll teach you a lesson!" he then held out a knife, and he started to go up to Happy.

"Natsu, hurry up and save me!" Happy said as he cried for help.

Natsu's face got serious, he ran up to the Gang Leader and was about to punch him straight in the face. Until, the man from before that he fought grabbed his fist.

"Sorry, but I'm getting my revenge!" The man punched Natsu in the guts. Natsu then fell to the ground, and was in deep pain.

"Happy…" Natsu moaned.

The Gang Leader was about to slash Happy, until a woman grabbed his arm tightly. She had scarlet hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. She gave the man a death glare, and snatched the knife from his hand. The man started to sweat, and then she directly punched the man in the face. He fell straight down on the ground.

Then, the blonde hair man who had beat up Natsu, got his knife out and was about to charge into the scarlet haired woman. She looked behind, and grabbed the man's knife, as she kicked him in the guts. He was then finally defeated, as he fell straight to the ground.

Gajeel smiled. "Gee-hee, you did a good job Erza! That was the last of them!"

Natsu sighed in relief. "Thank gosh Happy is okay."

Lucy went over to Natsu, and helped him up. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Yeah, thank you for helping," he then walked over to Happy.

Happy had tears and snot all over his face, his eyes looked terrified. Natsu patted him on the head, and grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Natsu tried his best to cheer him up.

Happy looked at Natsu. "Natsu…."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Okay, nice scene you two are having! But, we have some questions to ask you three."

Lucy gulped and Natsu groaned. "Hurry up and say it, 'Iron Idiot'!"

Gajeel scoffed at his comment. "Hey, you better respect me, 'Fire Idiot'! I help saved your butt!"

The two then started to get in a big argument. Lucy started to get annoyed; she had no time for bickering.

"Can you hurry up and ask your questions?!" Lucy yelled at Gajeel. Gajeel then stopped fighting with Natsu, and finally got to ask some questions.

"One, why the heck were you two trying to stir up some trouble by spray painting that type of stuff on the wall, you should know the results?!" Gajeel asked in disgust.

Lucy started to scratch her head and realized that he was right. She and Natsu were both mature teenagers after all. But, hasn't Gajeel learned their characters by now? They're both the type that like to look forward to trouble; it's what makes them smile.

"Two, our leader is interested in you two. He would like to know if you two would want to join his gang." Gajeel asked the two with an unpleasant face. He really hoped that those two idiots wouldn't join, especially Natsu. Natsu and Lucy were both delighted with this request.

"Sure, we would love to join!" Natsu yelled in excitement.

Gajeel then sulked, while Mirajane was cheering.

"Fine, then follow us!" Gajeel yelled at both of them.

Natsu giggled. "Are you mad?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy then finally arrived at the hideout.<p>

It was in the middle of a forest, in a tiny wooden house. Natsu looked very confused and wondered. Why would they stay here, and not somewhere hidden in the alley? Whatever the case is, the leader must be an old man for sure.

Gajeel knocked on the door, and quietly said a code word. Then, an old man opened the door and smiled. He was as short as an elf, and he was wearing an odd medieval outfit. Geez, Natsu was straight on. "Hello, my name is Makarov and welcome to our hideout! I have been waiting for you two. Please, come in!" Makarov motioned his hand for them to come in.

When Natsu and Lucy both walked in, they smelled a burnt scent. Natsu scanned the room, and saw some burnt cookies on the counter. This man must not be a good cook. Makarov grabbed the sheet of burnt cookies and offered it to the two. Natsu shook his head no, while Lucy had a stunned face. No way is she going to eat that.

Makarov then sat on his green sofa, in the middle of the living room, and started to eat the burnt cookies like there was no tomorrow. Lucy had a disgusted face, and Natsu got irritated.

"Enough playing around," Natsu twitched his eyebrow.

Makarov laid the cookies down on the coffee table, and finally got ready to do some business.

"Will you two please join my gang? I see the great potential that you two have!" Makarov said cheerfully.

Lucy had a disturbed face. "How do you know about us?"

Makarov then plopped the files on the coffee table. Lucy looked carefully at the files and saw her and Natsu's names on them. She picked one of them up and examined it closely. Her face was stunned.

"How did you get our private information? Isn't that against the law?" Lucy interrogated.

Makarov made a tiny sneer. "I don't care! My life is almost over anyways!"


End file.
